Ty's Adventure
by Tyler Prower
Summary: Join Ty on his adventures as a new pirate and his journey to find the One Piece and become the new Pirate King! -Will contain fights against the Straw Hats. All criticism is appreciated-


Ty walked through town looking into the various small shops that the tiny port town provided for sea farers stopping through. He had been walking around for a little while when the scent of fried potatoes and meat slowly wafted under his nose. Ty sniffed the air and began to follow the scent, his mouth watering the whole time. Not much time passed until he found the food stand that was selling the delicious smelling food. A somewhat tall man was cooking and serving the people left and right. He worked incredibly fast, so fast in fact the Ty had a little trouble keeping up with his hands. One second the blond man was skinning and slicing potatoes, the next he was flipping steaks on one grill and squid and fish on another. Ty's stomach growled and he reached into his pocket to grab a couple gold coins but pulled out nothing more than a paper clip, a crumpled piece of chewing gum, and a copper piece that wouldn't even buy a cup of the grease the potatoes were cooking in. "Why the hell am I always so poor.." Ty asked himself.

He then noticed that the crowd was getting larger and more unruly. "Maybe if I swipe a steak and a bowl of potatoes when he's turned around no one will notice" Thought Ty to himself. He began to eye the food and sneak his way closer to the stand. He had managed to creep within grabbing distance of his food when a foot came down upon his hand nearly breaking it. "Oi! No one steals from me! If you are starving then you can have some free of charge but you barely look famished" sneered the blond cook. "Ow! What the hell is your problem man? Don't you know who I am?" said Ty as if he was offended greatly. The cook looked him over and took a drag of his cigarette. "Nope can't say that I do, and frankly I really don't care. You will be punished for trying to steal kid!" yelled the cook. Ty clenched his fists and yelled "Come on then old man! I'd like to see you try to take on the next Pirate King!"

The crowd let out a ripple of murmurs and whispering. "Pirate King? Pirate King? How dare you slander my captain's name with that kind of irresponsible trash talk! No one will beat Luffy for at least another 30 years!" The tall blond man yelled as he began to lose his temper more and more with every word said. Ty looked both confused and infuriated at him, as if it insulted his honor to speak his dreams and goal out loud. "What do you mean your captain? Luffy's crew hasn't been seen for over ten years! Odds are that none of them are alive after they fought the world in the last Great War after Garp's death 15 years ago! The Straw hats are nothing more than history!" The cook stared at Ty as if he was peering into his very soul "How dare you… I know for a fact I'm not the last one! Zoro, Franky, and Usopp are alive! I have no idea where they are lately but they aren't dead!" A flame started to rise up around the man as his anger spiked and he lost control. Ty had barely enough time to dodge as the cook swung a leg above his head and brought it down with deadly force.

Ty thought of running but the wall of people that had gathered around because of the all the racket, had become too thick for an escape. He instead tensed up his body and cracked his knuckles. "Come on then old man! I'll show you the power of the devil's fruit!" taunted Ty as he revealed his fox ears and tail. The crowd once again was overcome with whispers and awe. "He's a demon!" yelled one man. "Run! He's gonna kill us all!" screamed a woman as she dragged her kids away. People started to disperse very quickly in fear of the boy. Within a matter of minutes all that was left was the cook and Ty. "What's your name kid?" asked the man in a very calm voice. Confused, Ty lowered his guard and said "My name is Ty. Who are you exactly?" "I'm the cook for the Straw hats, 'Black Leg' Sanji." Replied the man as he lit up another cigarette. Ty couldn't believe that he was about to fight the legendary chef. He was speechless. "Here take the food you were trying to take" Sanji said coolly. He tossed the food to Ty and turned around to begin to cook again. "I don't get it… You were gonna kick my ass… Why are you giving me this food?" asked Ty in total confusion. "I don't care if you take food. You probably need it. But I can't have people thinking they can steal from me. It would put me out of business." Sanji explained.

After a short conversation and thanks Ty left with a full stomach. The sun was setting and he decided he should go to check up on his ship to see how the repairs were coming along. At the boat docks he took a while to pause and sit on the pier and watch the sun set. Being a new pirate Ty didn't have much time to actually enjoy most of the things that the sea had to offer. Ty closed his eyes as if to make a wish. He kept them closed for a moment or two. When he opened them he was met with the gaze of a pair of bright blue eyes. Ty jumped back and tried to catch his breath. "What the hell! Don't you know you almost killed me kid! You can't sneak up on people like that! You might get hurt." The young girl said nothing; she just kept staring at him with a bewildered expression. "Umm, are you ok miss?" asked Ty. The girl nodded and smiled. "Yup I'm fine! I'm more worried about you though. Those ears and tail I saw didn't seem human. What are you exactly?" asked the blue eyed girl as she cocked her head slightly to the side as if expecting an elaborate answer. "I'm human just like you. The tail and ears are a side effect" Explained Ty. The girl looked at him with an expression of confusion. He then explained his whole situation. "Well you see I am a pirate, and when you are on the high seas you get wind of things that most people never even know exist. Like devil's fruits for example. There are many different ones and each fruit contains a power. If eaten these powers are transferred to the person or animal that ate it. The powers vary largely. I for example have a newly discovered fruit called the Kit Kit fruit."

The Young girl looked at him and smiled. "You mean like this?" she showed him her hand that was now covered in vines. "Hey what the hell?" said Ty in a panicked voice as he jumped back a little bit. The Blue eyed girl smiled and began to laugh. "I ate the Vine Vine fruit silly. I'm a plant Lady." Ty thought to himself that this girl could make a valuable addition to his crew that would one day challenge Pirate King Luffy. "How would you like to join my pirate crew miss? You would certainly come in handy in a tight situation" Ty explained with a gleeful grin and a slight chuckle. The girl looked at him and thought for several moments. After what seemed like an eternity she finally extended her arm and gestured for the fox man to shake her hand. "It's a deal! My name's Candace by the way. I hope you don't mind but I kind of have a bounty on my head at the moment" said Candace nonchalantly as she handed over a wanted poster. Ty took it in his hand and took a look at it. "Damn, Twenty five thousand berries already? Not bad 'Poison Ivy Assassin' I just hope you can keep up with me."

A huge commotion was growing and Ty could sense that the marines were closing in on him and his new crew mate. "Come on Candace we have to get to my ship! If we don't hurry my chances to becoming the new Pirate King are shot all to hell!" said Ty in a very serious tone. They both ran to the repair docks where an older man that looked like a cyborg with tall blue hair sat in a chair strumming a guitar and drinking a cola in front of Ty's ship. They stopped in front of it and Ty asked if the repairs had been finished. "They're done kid but I would take it easy on the poor girl for a while, you really got her banged up." The man said as he took a swig of cola. "The marines are after me old man so I can't really do that. How much is it?" asked Ty frantically. The Cyborg cut one eye over to his left to see that the marines were rushing into the wharf. "Don't worry about it but you owe me kid." With that the man turned to his left and fired a large explosive round out of his hand into the crowd of marine foot soldiers. The two pirates looked at each other in awe, "Cyborg Franky..." As the marines started to overtake Franky the two young pirates climbed aboard the ship and set sail.

Once they put some distance between the island and themselves Ty let loose a breath of relief. "That was way too close. I hate getting into trouble without a crew to back me up! I mean I can handle myself but I can only do so much when it's me against a thousand highly trained marines that want my head for the bounty and " to spread the ideal of justice" to the world. That just makes me sick Candace. How do they know that what they are doing is right? Being a pirate is more just then going around destroying ships and helpless and innocent villages just because they think a pirate is hiding out there? It's a disgrace!" Ty was ranting as he fixed the sails and set their course for an island three days away. "So Captain, where are we goin exactly?" asked Candace as she tied down some barrels. "We're heading to a summer island to lay low for a while. We can't have the marines finding us so this particular island has very few inhabitants. Good thing is that all of the inhabitants are warriors so we can train for a couple weeks while we hide out." With a smile and a confident attitude both Ty and Candace set sail for the warriors island to bide their time. Little do they know the danger they are about to encounter on this island.


End file.
